cinta Hunkai
by Tatsmobs
Summary: Dan yang paling Jongin inget di masa SMA dia adalah ya si cowok itu, bukan cinta pertama Jongin sih kalo di itung-itung beberapa kali Jongin pacaran di SMP tapi kalo di itung di SMA ya ini cinta pertama Jongin. (HUNKAI) (BAHASA NON BAKU)
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta kata Mbak Raisa**

 **Pair**

 ** _Hunkai_**

 ** _Rate :_**

 ** _T_**

 ** _Tatsmobs,_**

"Pokoknya harus dikerjain, jangan sampe nggak ya Jong, ini tuh dikumpulin nya 4 hari lagi." Jongin nguap males dengerin celotehan penuh perintah dari mulut Irene temen satu jurusan nya di kampus tempat dia kuliah sekarang, mencoba gak peduli karena demi tuhan ini adalah kali kedua kayak lagu Mba Raisa atau bahkan kali ketiga ini cewe ingetin dia soal beginian, gabisa diginiin Jongin tuh!

"Cukup deh, Ren! Kamu udah kasih tau aku berulang-ulang kali, tenang dikerjain sama Abang Jongin." Bales Jongin dengan nada jengkel, dia laper dan tujuan utama dia awalnya mau ke kantin kampus yang udah dipastiin banyak jajanan-jajanan anget-anget yang lagi manggil-manggil dia buat di beli.

"Lo gapantes dipanggil Abang, pantes nya dipanggil Mbak." Sewot Irene sambil menjauh dari tempat Jongin berdiri, sialan amat itu cewek jutek satu kalo bukan karena alesan beda _gender_ pasti udah dijejelin upil pak botak dosen killer dikampus tuh bibir penuh lipstik.

"Layaiya, dia sirik sama gua yang sering disebut cantik sama para makhluk aneh dikampus." Bermonolog ria lah si Jongin di keridor kampus sambil jalan-jalan santai bersikap masa bodo sama orang-orang sekitar yang lagi ngeliatin dia sambil bisik-bisik yang Jongin udah hafal banget di luar kepala mereka ngomongin apaan.

Paling juga gak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya omongin kenapa Jongin lebih milih masuk jurusan _Desain Mode?_ Kenapa kagak

Masuk jurusan _Seni tari_ atau semacamnya.

Layaiya, kenapa kek kan Jongin udah gede ini, Udah 20 tahun ini.

"Jongin ku sayang,cinta ku,darah daging ku!" Jongin cengengesan waktu liat keadaan sekitar yang pada _shock_ waktu denger suara membahana di koridor kampus nah pelaku pembuat Onar mah cuma masang senyum manis dengan mata berbinar-binar bling-bling kacing kacing. "Udah makan sayang?" Jongin ngegeleng, bibirnya manyun-manyun unyu didepan Kyungsoo yang ikut-ikutan manyun gara-gara gelengan Jongin.

"Ayo makan, kudu makan biar kagak sakit." Kyungsoo rangkul Jongin, jalan cepet nuju kantin sesekali bilang misi-misi ama manusia-manusia penghalang jalan mereka bedua.

 **Hunkai**

Suasana kantin udah kayak tempat kejadian Demo depan istana presiden, rame bener bikin Jongin ama Kyungsoo keringetan kek abis lari maraton padahal aslinya cuma ngantri makelor sama cilor tambah es tijus melati, jajanan wajib setiap hari dikonsumsi kalo bisa tiga kali sehari kayak minum obat.

"Kenapa makelor nya enak, kalo kaya gini gua bakal gendut lagi kayak waktu _Smp_." Baru makan dua suap uneg-uneg soal fisik kepunyaan Jongin udah keluar, bikin si Kyungsoo ang statusnya dikampus sebagai Emak dia kesel bukan maen.

"Elu emang butuh gendut, Jong." Kyungsoo noel-noel lengan kurus Jongin yang ketutup cardigan warna abu-abu gelap. "Dah kayak tengkorak jalan." Katanya lagi.

Jongin manyun, dimata Kyungsoo dia kurus dimata Jongin dan timbangan dirumah Jongin tuh gendut, timbangan dia tadi malem aja masih 60 kg dibilang kurus.

" _Trauma_ _center_ ama yang namanya gendut." Ngomong mulu si Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi jengkel.

"Yaudah jangan makan."

"Tapi laper."

"Layaiya, makan lah."

"Nanti gendut lagi."

"Jangan makan."

"Laper, Bang Kyungsoo."

"Makan!"

"... Gendut."

"Mati kek ah ah ah."

 **Hey teman, apa kabar?**

Jongin inget banget kok waktu itu dia masih kelas 10 di SMA Wekha dan dia juga masuk sekolah setelah seminggu atau dua minggu masuk SMA, ikut MOS cuma sehari itupun ogah-ogahan dan seterusnya dia gaikut karena dia malah ikut mamah-papahnya ke jepang liburan makanya waktu pertama kali masuk orang-orang dikelas kaget liat dia dan langsung bilang 'oh, ini anak sok ngartis yang ijin gamasuk seenak jidat.' Atau 'oh ini, gua pikir udah mati makanya kaga masuk-masuk.'

Dia masuk IPA dulu setelah sebelumnya di _test_ dulu di ruang guru, dan selanjutnya dimulai lah hari-hari Jongin yang penuh nano-nano bersama temen-temen dan warga-warga sekolah.

Dan yang paling Jongin inget di masa SMA dia adalah ya si cowok itu, bukan cinta pertama Jongin sih kalo di itung-itung beberapa kali Jongin pacaran di SMP tapi kalo di itung di SMA ya ini cinta pertama Jongin, inget Jongin dia tuh siswa pindahan dari SMK yang berhubungan ama farmasi-farmasi gitu terus dia masuk kelas Jongin setelah sebelumnya di _Test_ juga, nama nya pun Jongin masih inget diluar otak, Oh Sehun namanya dulu sih waktu SMA ganteng banget dimata Jongin putih,ada kumis tipis yang bikin Jongin jatuh hati kayak lagu mbak Raisa yang kebetulan penyanyi favorit Cowok kecintaan Jongin di masa SMA dulu, tinggi sih nggak karena kalo di bandingin ama tinggi temen sekelas nya si Kris Wu atau pacar nya Park Chanyeol ya masih kalah jauh, mana jenaka bener orangnya bikin kangen.

Sehun ternyata temen _SMP_ nya temen deket Jongin dulu si Kyungsoo dan karena itu Jongin bersyukur banget karena dengan kayak begitu akhirnya mereka bisa deket dan jadi temen bahkan selalu nongkrong bareng-bareng, sampe akhirnya waktu kelas 12 ketauan dah si Jongin naksir si Sehun dan hubungan kedekatan mereka yang sebenernya hanya diisi dengan saling ejek-ejekan sih yang selalu bikin hati Jongin berbunga-bunga berubah jadi canggung dan terkesan jauh banget kayak gak saling kenal sampe-sampe bikin anak kelas dan anak-anak tongkrongan kebingungan tingkat dewa ngeliatnya dan semua itu berlangsung sampe akhirnya kita semua lulus dan akhirnya pisah masing-masing karena ada yang lanjut kuliah dan kerja.

Salah satu temen Jongin pernah bilang alesan kenapa Sehun diemin dan ngejauh sama dia setelah insiden ketauan kalo dia naksir Sehun tuh karena Sehun risih dan gak suka sama fisik Jongin yang waktu itu bener-bener jauh dari kata baik!

"...Ngin!"

"OIT!" Jongin kaget, matanya langsung melotot gede banget waktu liat Kyungsoo ama Baekhyun yang ngeliatin dia dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Sehat lu?" Tanya Baekhyun, tangan sibuk nyemilin makelor punya si Kyungsoo yang sisa dikit lagi.

"Bae bang." Sahut Jongin sambil senyum mais."gua tukang _fotokopi_ bentaran deh, mau selesain tugas dulu, nanti gua di damprat lagi ama si Irene." Kyungsoo ama Baekhyun sih angguk-angguk aja yang penting bisa beduaan mah iya-iya aja tuh orang bedua.

 **Hunkai**

 _'Perpus dulu deh, Jong'_

"Buat apa lagi sih, Ren?"

Jongin jengkel bener ama temen satu kelompok nya ini, si Irene. Tadi, suruh Jongin selesain tugas sekarang disuruh ke perpus gatau mau ngapain, tau gini mending dia ama si Somi atau si Lisa aja ngerjain nya.

 _'Ternyata ada satu lagi bahan kain yan belom masuk di kliping noh, kan kata tuh dosen gendut musti 40 jenis kain untuk membuat desain terbaik nah kita baru 39.'_

Kan bapet kan, nyusahin.

"Ribet nih, yaudah gua ke perpus."

 _'Bagus, jan malem-malem lu baliknya lu kan laki-laki yang memiliki keperawanan tuh.'_

"Corba El!" Mampus dimatiin Jongin sepihak sudah terlalu _gedeg_ Jongin ama si Irene.

"Permisi." Jongin sapa pelan sama ibu-ibu perpus yang lagi serius cek-cek buku di meja. "Ijin masuk cari buku ya, bu."

"Sana, jangan berisik loh." Peringat tuh ibu-ibu, Jongin cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja sambil masuk lebih dalem kelilingin rak-rak nyari buku yang dia cari tapi tinggi bener, salahin tinggi dia yan unyu-unyu gabeda jauh ama Kyungsoo atau abang kandung dia di rumah si Suho.

"Bantuan gak?" Jongin noleh kesamping disuguhin cowok putih pucat yang Jongin pikir tadi awalnya hantu cuma gajadi karena liat kaki nya masih napak di ubin perpus.

"Butuh kalo rela ngebantu." Kata Jongin _to the point_ tanpa basa-basi ataupun jual mahal. "Tuh yang sampul nya warna pink, buru gua musti cepet."

Si cowok kulit pucat cengegesan liat tingkah Jongin yang bener-bener gak kaku. "Nih." Katanya nyodorin buku.

"Akhirnya." Lega dah si Jongin buku nya udah tinggal dikerjain.

"Makasih nya mana?" Kata si cowok itu, Jongin senyum kecut terus bilang makasih singkay bener. "Anak _Desain mode_ ya?" Tanya nya kepo bener.

"Iya, tau darimana?" Kata Jongin sewot.

"Itu buku nya." Kata cowok itu lagi sambil ketawa seneng bener.

"Berisik, lu gatau ini perpus." Ketus Jongin, malu lah dia disangka nih cowo _stalker_ dia tau-tau nya bukan.

"Sehun." Kata dia singkat.

Jongin yang denger langsung melotot, maksud nig cowok apaan! kok dia kenal Sehun! Sehun mana nih!

"Apaan? Siapa Sehun?" Tanya Jongin, mana tau salah denger dia. "Sehun mana?"

"Lah kok mana, gua nama nya Sehun."

Eh, yaampun! Jongin _Shock_ berat dengernya.

"Se..Sehun anak Wekha?" Tanya Jongin ragu-ragu.

"Loh tau gua ya? Kita pernah kenal?" Kata Sehun, mukanya seneng bener tau Jongin kenal dia.

'Kenal lah, lu kan cinta pertama gua di SMA.'

"Oh, atau lu anak alumni Wekha?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, ini cowok nanya-nanya mulu kek Pembantu baru.

"Iya." Jawab Jongin refleks, dasar cowok bego.

"Anak kelas apa?"

"Ipa."

"Oh, sama dong, Ipa berapa?"

"Satu."

"Satu? Sama dong ya!"

"Gua Jongin, Hun." Jongin _to the point_ aja, dis gabutuh basa-basi setelah tau kalo cowok di depan dia ini cowok yang dia sukain waktu SMA bahkan ampe sekarang kuliah.

"Jongin?" Jongin liat kok seberapa kagetnya Sehun waktu tau kalo Dia ngaku-ngaku Jongin sampe dia ketawa-ketawa terus bilang kalo dia tuh bercanda.

"Gua serius."

Sehun diem, terus tersenyum kecut sama si Jongin.

Ah, drama deh.

"Lu Jongin? Berubah ya." Kata dia pelan, kok seketika Jongin ngerasa hawa-hawa ini perpus yang sebelumnya agak sedikit rame malah berubah kayak mencekam-mencekam gitu ya kaya di kuburan. "Gua Sehun." Kata dia lagi pelan.

"Iya tau, tadi kan lu ngomong." Jongin senyum malu-malu, sumpah ini hanyung dia deg-degan bener dah. "Kenapa aura nya menxekam amat ya kayak di _film horror_?" Jongin coba bikin candaan tapi gak dibales dengan baik ama Sehun.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Sehun basa-basi.

"Bae, lu?"

"Ya gitu."

"Oh."

"Berubah banyak lu."

"Iya." 'Buat lu Hun'

"Maaf."

Jongin bingung, apalagi ini minta-minta maaf emangnya lebaran apa.

"Buat apaan lagi nih minta maaf, ketemu-ketemu minta maaf."

"Ngejauh." Sehun liatin Jongin serius bener kek pengen lamar dia aja. Amin!

"Woles sih, namanya temen kan harus saling memaafkan." Jongin senyum manis bener, bikin Sehun didepan nya juga ikut-ikutan senyum.

"Jadi," Jongin naikin alis, tanda dia penasaran.

"Boleh bagi kontak lu?"

Jongin cengengesan waktu liat Sehun yang garuk-garuk tengkuk salah tingkah.

 **Hunkai**

Gatau kenapa jadi gini, ini udah terhitung 2 minggu si Jongin ama si Sehun kontak-kontakan, yang dimulai awalnya cuma lewat _Line_ sama _Whatsapp_ sampe sekarang jadi lewat semua nya.

Awalnya sih cuma _chat_ biasa yang isi nya 'ini gua sehun, save ya nomor gua.' Atau 'ini Sehun, _acc_ dong.' Terus berkembang kayak tanya-tanya lagu atau film-film bagus sampe sekarang berkembang pesat banget yang nanya-nanya kegiatan sehari-hari sampe ngajak keluar diselipi dengan emot-emot alay dan bikin deg-deg an terus sesekali di kasih bumbu-bumbu panggilan 'sayang' yang kata nya mereka sih candaan doang.

Sekarang mereka lagi di salah satu _cafe_ yang letak nya dideket _apartement_ Jongin, awalnya sih dia pengen nya di _cafe_ deket rumah Sehun, tapi kata Sehun gausah soalnya jauh dan kasian Jongin harus jauh-jauh kesana apalagi lagi musim hujan gini.

Yang seme kudu ngalah.

"Disini enak nya kopinya." Jongin ngomong sambil liatin menu gak peduli sama Sehun yang lagi senyum-senyum liatin dia nahan gemes.

"Tau dari mana coba?" Jongin manyun, Sehun dikasih tau malah nanya gitu.

"Temen aku, aku mana pernah minum kopi." Sehun cengengesan, kalo bareng Jongin dia lebih sering cengengesan.

"Minum lah sekali-sekali."

Sehun panggil pelayan dan ngasih tau apa-apa aja yang mau dipesan dia sama Jongin.

"Btw, katanya kamu mau ke malang balik

Buat kuliah disana lagi, udah abis ya liburan nya?" Jongin nanya serius, Sehun ampe senyum-senyum liatnya. "Aku pikir kamu tuh anak kampus ku loh karena kamu bisa berkeliaran di perpus kampus ku, eh tau nya kesitu cuma nganterin adek sepupu doang."

"Iya nih, ini minggu terakhir aku disini." Jongin angguk-angguk tangan nya sibuk mainin tali tas yang dibawa Sehun dan kebetulan ada disamping dia.

Pernah deket sama Jongin waktu SMA ngebuat Sehun jadi tahu aja gimana itu Jongin dan kalau kelakuan Jongin udah gitu berarti dia lagi _badmood_.

"Mau ikut ke Malang?" Jongin nolak cepet mukanya merah bener kek kepiting rebus di kasih tawaran ikut Sehun ke malang. "Kenapa? Aku gak nakal kok di kost an." Goda Sehun.

"Ei, genit lu!" Jongin malu-malu kucing, bikin Sehun seneng aja liatnya.

"Aku tau kamu sedih kan aku balik ke Malang." Bukan nya kegeeran tapi Sehun yakin 100% Jongin emang sedih dia balik ke Malang. "Mau ajak kamu, tapi kan kamu kuliah juga." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Gitu deh." Kata Jongin singkat. "Nanti liburan, aku ke Malang deh."

"LDR an kita gak sejauh LDR an yang di dalem _video_ _klip_ nya mbak Raisa kok." Sehun bercanda, LDR an dia bilang, pacaran aja belom.

"LDR an macam apa lagi ini? Kita aja belum jadian."

"Oh? Jadi mau di tembak?" Nah loh, Sehun bisa aja ya.

"Gak juga sih, apasih bahas nya." Jongin manyun-manyun cantik, yakali terus terang mau ditembak. "Mana sih mbak pelayan nya, lama bener gak _profesional_ nih." Jiah, ngalihin pembicaraan nih.

"Mau jadi pacar gua, Ngin?"

Jongin kaget, ya yang bener aja nembak kaya begitu! Itu muka orang nembak ngapa mirip amat sama gembel pinggir jalan, melas bener.

Ampe ga tega buat nolak.

"Layaiya lah mau, lu gatau apa seberapa lama nya gua suka lu dari kelas 3 _SMA_ ampe sekarang udah mau bau tanah gini." Kata Jongin Sewot, Sehun ketawa ngakak bener denger pernyataan Jongin.

"Yaudah, _I Love You."_

"Too, Hun."

Ya gitu deh jadinya, ini sih baru awal perjalanan cinta mereka yang dipertemukan waktu _SMA_ terus sempet pisah dan akhirnya ketemu terus jadian di masa kuliah.

Kedepan nya sih mereka yakin bakal ada lah masalah-masalah yang bakal mendekat tapi mereka yakin juga kok bakal bisa lewatin nya bareng-bareng, yang penting saling percaya aja, kaya kata Mbak Raisa ama Mas Afgan Percayalah~.

Lagian Sehun juga gapapa dah gadapet pacar kayak mbak Raisa, udah dapet pacar manis kek Jongin aja udah seneng bener-bener kok.

Intinya sih, liat aja kedepan nya gimana kisah mereka!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ketemu keluarga Jongin_**

 ** _(Gak sengaja)_**

 ** _Pair_**

 ** _Hunkai_**

 ** _Rate :_**

 ** _T_**

 ** _Tatsmobs,_**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Setelah kelulusan._**

"50 kilo! 50 kilo!" Kyungsoo teriak-teriak diatas motor, kamera _Hape_ ngerekam terus kegiatan Jongin yang lagi lari kelilingin lapangan samping _kompleks_ rumahnya sendiri, cuaca sore hari sih masih mending kaga panas dan kaga dingin jadi menurut Kyungsoo sore hari waktu yang tepat buat si temen semok nya itu lari-lari tanpa ngeluh.

Jongin lari kelilingin lapangan dari setengah jam yang lalu, kalo diitung-itung ini udah kedelapan kali nya si Jongin kelilingin lapangan ditemenin si Kyungsoo yang asik ngerekamin dia sama si Baekhyun yang makan baso tusuk, mana posisi tuh dua sejoli _kane_ bener, diatas motor beduaan dengan kyungsoo yang senderan di punggung Baekhyun.

"Kurus Jong, buat si Sehun! Nanti dia balik dari Malang tahun depan _shock_ ngeliat elu kurus!" Teriak si Baekhyun, si Kyungsoo ketawa ngakak bener.

"Cape!"

Jongin pengen nangis bener deh, kalo bukan karena beberapa hari yang lalu temen sekelas ngomong alesan sejujurnya Sehun jauhin dia si Jongin mana mau cape-cape lari begini.

 _'Demi cinta'_ kata bunda Jongin, Soojung Kim

Atau kalo si Baekhyun dan Chanyeol biasa panggil 'Tante Ital'

"2 puteran lagi! Biar 10, nanti suami lu berewokan!" Perintah Kyungsoo kejem bener ama Jongin, kaga liat kaos oblong putih gambar _doraemon_ kumuh kepunyaan si Jongin udah basah gegara keringet apa.

"Si Sehun pun kumisan, Soo." Kata Baekhyun kalem, mulut nya lagi asik nyedot-nyedot teh legas harga serebuan.

"Iya tapi kan kaga berewokan."

 **Hunkai**

Jongin asik selonjoran disamping motor kesayangan Baekhyun waktu Kyungsoo dateng sambil bawa minuman _isotonik_ di tangan nya.

"Kenapa kaga dingin!" Protes Jongin penuh dendam, udah tau situasi dan kondisi badan dia gerah dan capek malah dikasih minuman kagak dingin.

"Mana bisa abis olahraga minum es, nanti lemak nya beku lagi yang udah kebakar!"

"Ngomul bau si Kyungsoo mah, mana ada minum es lemak jadi beku!" Baekhyun nyolot, tangan nya geplak pala Kyungsoo dan dibales cubitan kenceng di paha dia. "Sakit tolol!"

"Mampus, diem aja lu kan gapernah gendut! Beda ama gua yang pernah gendut dan Jongin yang calon pernah gendut." Kata Kyungsoo galak, nyesel dia ngajak pacar oon nya nganterin dia nemenin Jongin _jongging_ sore.

"Amin!" Jongin bener-bener butuh semangat banget sekarang, diet tuh gak semudah yang orang-orang pikirin.

Jongin udah coba banyak cara buat bikin badan dia kurus kayak model-model _victoria secret_ atau seenggak nya turun 10-20 kilogram tapi hasil nya gak memuaskan terus, udah dicoba mulai dari diet gak makan seharian yang bukan nya nurunin berat badan malah nurunin nilai keteladanan dia di sekolah gegara ijin sakit terus, diet makan sekali dalam sehari yang malah sebabin dia sakit lambung, udah juga nyoba-nyoba diet ala-ala dedi kombuzier ama diet ala-ala artis _girlband_ kedoyanan Chanyeol temen sekelas dia yang cuma bisa nurunin 3 kilo.

"Kadang-kadang gua mau nyerah loh diet-diet beginian." Keluh Jongin, capek hati capek badan capek batin semua nya capek dah diri dia, diet mulu turun dikit.

"Yaelah, baru juga ngelakuin kegiatan lari-larian 2 hari udah mau nyerah!"

"Lembek lu kek yupi!" Baekhyun ngomong pedes, Kyungsoo yang biasanya ngebela dia malah ngeiyain omongan Baekhyun.

"Kata tante juga kan lu emang udah saat nya buat kurus Jong, masa mau masuk kuliah lu kagak ubah penampilan juga." Kyungsoo liatin Jongin yang manyun-manyun, sumpah kaga ada unyu-unyu nya soalnya muka Jongin tuh penuh jerawat dan berminyak bener. "Nanti kalo lu udah kurusan langsung gua _make over_ biar jerawat ama minyak jelantah di muka lu hilang tak tersisa terus nanti waktu kuliah lu bisa punya pacar yang lebih-lebih dari Sehun!" Bujuk Kyungsoo, Baekhyun angguk-angguk ngedukung Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun ngerti banget kok gimana deketnya Kyungsoo ama Jongin, udah kayak sodara kembar gak identik, banyak kok yang bilang mereka mirip cuma ya gitu Jongin kan masih agak 'ancur' wajar sih kan masih SMA apalagi Jongin anak yang dimanja bener ama Orangtua nya gegara posisi anak bontot yang didapet tuh anak, ngebuat si Jongin jadi gak peduli penampilan yang penting hidupnya makmur.

Baekhyun juga sebenarnya peduli bener kok sama Jongin ya walau itu semua dia salurin diselingin becandaan biar pada gak salah kira.

"Sekarang lu balik deh Jong, udah mau _maghrib_ , jan mandi dulu masih keringetan nanti lu panuan tambah jelek." Kyungsoo ketawa ngakak bener denger omongan si Baekhyun, pacarnya ini emang paling bisa deh. "Mandi pake aer biasa jan kebiasaan pake aer anget mulu, mang lu orok."

"Iya bawel lu bedua."

 **Tatsmobs**

"Jongin! Makan kata bunda!" Hyukjae lagi comot-comot tempe orek bikinan bunda waktu dia panggilin Jongin, nah si Jongin lagi sibuk mondar-mandir depan timbanganberat badan diruang keluarga waktu dipanggil abang tertua dia. "Eh babu! Denger kaga!" Teriak Hyukjae.

"Bunda! Abang panggil Jongin babu, Bun!" Teriak Jongin ngadu ke Bunda Soojung yang lagi asyik aduk-aduk kuah sop diatas kompor dapur.

"Abang, kok ade nya dipanggil babu sih!" Teriak Bunda Soojung dari dapur.

"Bercanda bun!"

"Lu ngapain sih Jong?" Si Jongin kaget bukan maen waktu abang nya muncul tiba-tiba depan mata dia, muka nya penuh selidik gitu liatin Jongin. "Mondar-mandir kek ada masalah."

"Kaga, lu ngapain disini? Sono makan lu!" Usir Jongin, dia gengsi kalo harus ngomong terus terang ke abang nya kalo dia bimbang mau nimbang berat badan dia atau kaga, secara waktu itu yang pertama kali suruh dia

Diet tuh si Hyukjae ini tapi si Jongin dengan _mangkak_ nya malah bilang gak penting.

"Lah sewot nih bocah, ditanyain juga ama yang lebih tua, gua bilang sama Ayah biar dimarahin, baru tau rasa lu!" Ancem si Hyukjae, si Hyukjae ini contoh abang yang kaga mau ngalah ama Adek-adek nya.

"Dih ngadu udah gede, sono lu ah jauh-jauh gua mau ke bunda."

"Bunda, abang gangguin Jongin!" Jongin melukin Bunda Soojung, masa bodo ama Joonmyeon yang geleng-geleng pala liat tingkah adek kedua nya. "Bilangin bun, Jongin gak suka."

"Makan ayo makan, Yuri abis ini kudu pergi kerumah si Sarah mau belajar _ngevlog_ biar mirip sama temen sekampus gua _Awkarin_." Yuri dateng absurd bener, pake daster gambar hello kitty sendal tidur gambar timmy time sama poni di roll, ini sih alamat kena damprat bunda yang paling gasuka anak-anak nya makan pake baju tidur.

"Gak ada yang bisa nyentuh makanan gua kalo pake baju tidur, mau jadi apa elu makan kayak begitu pakean nya?! Masih jam segini juga udah pake baju tidur." semprot bunda ama Yuri yang udah manyun-manyun.

Jongin ama Hyukjae sih ngomong mampus tanpa suara terus Joonmyeon cuma bisa maklum aja, diantara lima bersaudara yang paling kalem kan dia.

"Makanya kak, udah Jongdae bilang jangan pake baju tidur, kaya orang hamil." Jongdae muncul, dibelakangnya ada Kim Seungri sang kepala keluarga yang ketawa liat tingkah anak-anak sama istrinya.

"Ayo-ayo makan, abis ini yang punya tugas kerjain ya, biar besok pagi gak ada ucapan kebun binatang keluar gara-gara tugas belum kelar" Jongdae ama Joonmyeon manyun waktu denger omongan Ayah."Yang mau main keluar, main deh kali ini diijinin tapi jangan pulang malem-malem soalnya Ayah gak mau besok pagi ribut-ribut karena telat kerja." Hyukjae ikutan manyun denger ucapan Ayah nya, Ayah nya ini lembut dan sayang bener sama anak-anak nya tapi dibalik itu semua Ayah nya ini jahil doyan bikin anak-anak nya manyun. "Yang 2 minggu lagi sidang skripsi, hari ini jangan keluar dulu." Yuri melotot terus manyun sambil mencak-mencak jalan kekamar pengen ganti baju.

Jongin sama Bunda cuma nahan tawa aja liat kelakuan kepala keluarga kesayangan yang kerja nya ngejahilin anak-anak nya mulu.

"Jongin, dirumah aja kok Ayah." Jongin ngomong manis bener waktu liat Ayah nunjuk dia mau ngeluarin petuah. "Gak keluar kemana-mana, kan Jongin anak baik."

"Bagus-bagus, ayo duduk samping Ayah kita makan."

"TUNGGUIN YURI!"

 **Hunkai**

"Turun,turun,turun." Jongin merem-merem takut kaga berani buka mata liat jarum timbangan berenti di angka berapa, demi deh dari dia _SMP ini timbangan udah dicap jadi musuh dia._

"Wah, 65 kilo." Jongin melek, liatin Bunda jongkok dideket timbangan mantengin jarum kearah angka 65. "Hebat Bontot Bunda."

Jongin mewek haru, ampe keluar ingus waktu liat kalo apa yang diomongin bunda nya kagak ngibul. "Bunda, Jongin kurusan."

Bunda yang liat tingkah Jongin cuma bisa ketawa nahan gemes, duh anak bontot nya yang satu ini sih emang gemesin nya minta ampun.

"Yaudah, ayo lebih semangat lagi biar tambah kurus terus jadi cantik deh." Semangat nya bunda bikin semangat Jongin buat kurus makin membara, Bunda Soojung yang terbaik.

"Jongin turunin berapa lagi ya Bun?"

"Kan udah 65 kilo, turunin 50 dong biar gak terlalu kurus gak terlalu gemuk, jaga pola makan." Saran Bunda, tangan nya sibuk elus-elus pipi tembem Jongin yang berminyak dan jerawatan. "nanti bareng bunda deh konsultasi wajah kamu, bener deh bunda risih lihat jerawat kamu." Protes bunda, Jongin manyun gak setuju.

"Namanya juga anak _SMA_ , wajar lah banyak jerawatnya Bun."

"Gak butuh banyak alesan, nanti ikut Bunda!"

 ** _Flashback off_**

Sekarang Jongin lagi ada di salah satu pusat perelanjaan di XXX, tujuan utamanya sih mau makan bareng-bareng sama Ayah-Bunda

Beserta Abang-Kakak dia buat ngerayain Abang Hyukjae yang baru nerima gaji pertama dia kerja di _Cottonink._

Udah ditentuin di rumah sebelum pergi tadi kalo Jongin beserta keluarga bakal makan di _Lotteria_ atau _Ichiban sushi_ tapi tiba-tiba Bunda malah ganti haluan pengen makan di _Bakmi golek_ , katanya lagi ngidam.

Dikasih tau, kalau Bunda Soojung sekarang lagi Ngandung lagi Calon Adik bayi baru dikeluarga Kim yang waktu pertama dikabarin kalo Bunda ngandung bikin keluarga besar kaget bukan maen.

Gimana nggak, anak-anak udah pada gede malah bang Hyukjae bentar lagi bakal nikah ama calon nya Bang Donghae eh di bikin kaget dengan Bunda yang tiba-tiba mau punya dedek.

"Mana nih, Sehun pacar lu? Diumpetin mulu, ajak main kerumah gapernah." Jongin kesel

Bukan maen, ini si Yuri ya mulut ember bener pengen digaruk.

"Tau, buat apa kali ketemuan diem-diem waktu acara kaya gini ga diajakin." Kompor Hyukjae, disamping nya ada Donghae yang masih pake setelan kantor. "Yang bener tuh bawa diacara-acara gini, kenalin ke Bunda sama Ayah."

"Bawel ya, urusin noh lu jomlo mulu dan lu nikahan lu." Jongin kalo udah gedeg gabakal nyante, jadi Yuri ama Hyukjae cuma bisa elus dada masing-masing.

"Jong, gaboleh ngomong kasar sama yabg lebih tua." Nah, Jongin kicep deh kalo yang udah nasihatin Ayah, soalnya Jongin Anak Ayah. "Minta maaf."

"Maaf Bang, Kak."

"Tapi bener loh kata Kak Yuri, seharusnya elu memang harus bawa Sehun ke acara kaya gini." Sekarang giliran Jongdae yang ngomong dan disetujuin ama si Joonmyun. "Biar Bunda Ayah tau gimana orangnya."

"Ayah bunda udah tahu kok, Sehun kan temen _SMA_ gua." Jongin bales selow sambil asik aduk-aduk makanan pesenan dia, yang lain cuma bisa nahan gemes aja sama

Balesan Jongin.

Bener-bener bikin jengkel ini anak bontot satu, Bunda berharap nanti dedek bayi gabakal kaya abang nya ini deh.

"Itu kan waktu _SMA,_ bukan sekarang." Kata Joonmyun akhirnya buka suara. "Bunda pasti mau liat, iya kan Bun?"

"Iya tuh, mana nih? Bunda pengen liat Sehun masih punya kumis kayak dulu atau nggak." Canda bunda yang lain pada nahan tawa.

" _Stop_ olok-olok Sehun, dia udah berubah makin ganteng tanpa kumis." Jongin udah lelah ya ditanya mana nih mana nih mulu. "Lagian dia sibuk lusa musti balik ke Malang buat kuliah, gabisa diganggu." Terang si Jongin.

"Permisi, Om Tante."

Jongin melotot waktu denger suara familiar di telinga dia, noleh cepet dan matanya makin melotot kek mau loncat waktu liat Sehun didepan mata dengan penampilan khas Cogan minta dijilat.

"Bos! Ngapain disini?" Jongin ngomong ga nyante, setelah resmi pacaran 2 minggu lalu Jongin punya panggilan Khas buat si Sehun yaitu 'Bos' soalnya Sehun kek Bos suka perintah-perintah.

Yang ditanya cuma cengengesan sambil garuk pala, tadinya sih dia kesini cuma mau beli pesenan Abang nya si Kyuhyun yang nitip bakmi gatau nya malah ketemu keluarga harmonis pujaan hati yaudah sebagai calon mantu yang baik dia jadi nya coba buat nyapa.

"Kebetulan ada yang mau dibeli sih." Jelas Sehun, keluarga Jongin sama si Donghae sih cuma ngangguk paham.

"Oh! duduk dulu disamping Jongin, Hun." Bunda senyum ramah ngeliat Sehun yang kelihatan nya ramah bersahabat bener. "Udah lama kita gak ketemu."

"Oh iya, tante, kita terakhir ketemu waktu aku sama Jongin kelas 3 _SMA_ semester 1 tante."

Jongin kicep diantara semuanya, dia kicep waktu liatin Bunda sama Ayah nya yang ngeliatin Sehun udah kaya ngeliat calon menantuable dan ngeliatin Abang-Kakak nya seru banget ngobrol _Random_ sama Sehun.

Diantara semua nya cuma Donghae doang yang cuma nimbruk dikit-dikit dan perhatiin Jongin yang kicep mulu, dia ampe bingung karena ga biasanya calon adik iparnya itu pendiem bener.

"Jongin diem aja."

Ucapan Donghae ngebuat semua yang duduk di meja pada berhenti asik bareng-bareng seketika diem dan beralih natep Jongin penuh tanda tanya.

"Dek, lu kesambet?"

"Are you okay Nak?"

"Sayangnya Bunda, sakit?"

"Jong, kamu sakit?"

Jongin pusing dengan semua nya!

 ** _SehunxKai_**

Jongin bener-bener _badmood_ sekarang, tadi pagi dia sedikit ribut sama Sehun gara-gara masalah kecil yaitu Sehun gak mau dianterin Jongin ke stasiun lusa terus ketemu Sehun lagi waktu lagi ngumpul sama keluarga yang bikin Jongin tambah _badmood_.

"Kamu diem aja, masih marah ya?" Sehun gandeng tangan Jongin, Jongin emang gak ngelak waktu digandeng tapi ekspresi wajah Jongin yang cemberut gitu bikin Sehun yakin Jongin ngambek. "Kan aku udah minta maaf."

"Lah yaudah, ayo cepetan gua cape mau pulang."

"Tuh kan gua elu an ngomongnya, gak ah." Sehun ya, udah tau Jongi ngambek malah dipancing.

"Kamu anterin balik gak sih? Tau gitu tadi aku balik bareng Ayah Bunda aku." Sewot Jongin, Sehun ngehela nafas nahan kesel.

Mau marah, cuma itu gabakal nyelesain masalah.

"Iya aku anterin tapi jangan ngambek lagi."

"Yaudah deh aku pesen _Greb_ aja."

"Iya-iya, aku anterin." Sehun ngalah, tangan nya ngasih _helm_ buat Jongin.

Dia tadi berangkat emang pake motor _Vespa_ _Sprint_ _Montebianco_ kesayangan dia yang cuma bakal dia pake kalo mau pergi ke tempat-tempat tertentu doang, secara ini _Vespa_ yang dia kasih nama _Sertico_ dia dapetin sampe nangis-nangis ke orangtua nya dan Orang yang pertama kali dibonceng dia pake ini motor ya Jongin.

"Jangan ngambek terus napa,Yank." Bujuk Sehun, dia liatin Jongin sibuk pake _Helm_ sambil cemberut. "Kan udah minta maaf tadi."

Jongin diem aja, bodo amat dia masih _Badmood_ ama ini orang.

"Gua cium nih." Bisik Sehun ngancem, dia mana berani ngomong kenceng-kenceng apalagi ini di parkiran walaupun sepi gak nutup kemungkinan bakal ada orang liat atau denger. "Jangan cemberut mulu, gua mah gak main-main." ( _Demi allah tats, ngetik kalimat ini blushing :" )_

"Mesum lu, cepet anterin gua!"

"Beneran gua mah."

Sehun udah abis akal, diginiin mungkin Jongin bakal berenti ngambek.

Dirangkul dah tuh pundak si Jongin nah yang dirangkul kaga bisa diem takut ketauan orang mungkin.

"Gua tonjok lu, nanti ada orang tolol!"

"Masa bodo."

"Lu emang bodoh."

Cup..

Jongin melotot, dasar ganteng-ganteng bloon, mampus abis udah harga diri Jongin kalo ampe ada yang liat.

Bunda, Jongin dicipok pacar!

"Udah, naik." Sehun naik _Vespa_ nya, liatin Jongin yang muka nya merah sambil tutupin bibir.

"Berengsek emang lu." Kata Jongin bisik-bisik, mulut boleh kasar tapi tetep aja meluk-meluk Sehun juga.

Ciyee Jongin malu.

Yah, begitu lah mereka setelah 2 minggu lalu resmi pacaran.

Betewe, itu cipokan pertama mereka loh! Ditempat parkir gak elit bener emang sih, tapi ya namaya juga anak muda.

 **TBC**

 **ini gatau apaan, RnR deh**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenapa musti bengkoang diparut-parut coba, kan bisa elu ke _betamart_ beli masker yang udah jadi." Jongin kesel bukan main, poni dia udah diiket-iket pake karet nasi uduk dari sejam yang lalu, tapi ini muka dia belum juga diapa-apain ama si Kyungsoo, ngomongnya sih bikin masker nya dulu dan karena yang bagus itu harus alami jadinya berakhir lah si Kyungsoo marut-marut bengkoang.

"Yang alami itu selalu baik Jong, semakin lama proses nya pasti semakin baik jadi lu diem aja, oke?" Baekhyun cekikikan denger pacar pendeknya sok pinter, beneran kata si Jongin ngapa kaga beli aja di _Betamart_ kan lebih praktis gak makan waktu gini, malem minggu mereka berdua kan tertunda gegara pacarnya keras kepala mau bikin masker alami.

"Biarin, ikutin aja Jong."

"Ikutin mulu, Ayam bunda gua pasti nunggu dirumah buat dimakan."

PLETAKK! PLETAKK!!

Jongin ngaduh sakit waktu ngerasain jitakan-jitakan kejam dari dua sejoli dideket nya ini, Jongin tuh pinter tapi kalo dijitakin mulu pasti bakal berubah bego nantinya dan Jongin gamau itu terjadi, soalnya kalo terjadi gabakal bisa Jongin dapetin Sehun.

"Lah ilah! Baru juga 2 minggu diet berat badan udah ideal mau dipermak mukanya malah makan mulu, mana ayam lagi! Gendut lagi lu!" Si Baekhyun murka, si Kyungsoo juga nahan kesel.

Ini temen kesayangan dikasih baik malah kek tai, udah bener jangan makan mulu sekarang malah mau makan ayam.

"Yaudah maka nya cepetan!" Jongin manyun, bener deh pala dia sedikit pening gara-gara jitakan makhluk aneh ini.

"Gua lamain biar Ayam nya Bunda ital abis terus elu gak bisa makan!"

"AJAHAT!!"

 ** _Cinta Hunkai_**

 ** _Pair_**

 ** _Hunkai_**

 ** _Rate :_**

 ** _T_**

 ** _Tatsmobs,_**

Jongdae lagi makan eskrim jagung harga 3000 an kesukaan nya di sofa ruang _TV sambil nonton drama korea goblin kesukaan Yuri ama Hyukjae, awalnya sih dia pengen nonton phineas ferb di Disney channel atau nonton Adventure time di Cartoon network tapi gak jadi soalnya udah keburu kebawa suasana ama jalan cerita yang diperanin hot uncle itu, awalnya sih tenang dan malah asik banget tapi gak berselang lama dateng lah penghancur ketenangan si Jongdae, siapa lagi kalo bukan si Jongin kan yang di rumah cuma dia ama Jongin doang yang free hari senin gini, kaga ada kegiatan._

"Sehun...huhuhu...!"

Jongdae biasa aja, kata mamah kalo ada setan yang ngeganggu gausah takut atau ngebales, cukup diemin aja.

"Sehun, Mas Sehun!"

Jongdae tetep diem, sok asik aja nonton drakor bodo amat ama tuh suara.

"Seh-"

"Gua baru tau kalo orang ditinggal pacar cuma beda daerah bisa _depresi_ kaya lu." Jongdae akhirnya buka suara setelah diem beberapa saat, kuping nya gatel denger Jongin yang macem orang _depresi_.

"Ini bukan hanya sekedar beda satu daerah, rasanya tuh malang kayak dari _jakarta_ ke _korea_!" Jongdae geleng-geleng pala, adek nya ini semenjak pacaran jadi berubah alay dan menjijikan. "Jauh kan?!" Jongin nanya kaga santai, Jongdae wajar karena dia berpikir adik nya memang mulai gila.

"Mana jauh, deket dek." Balas Jongdae santai, tetep makan eskrim jagung yang sisa setengah. "Kecuali kalo lu dari _jakarta_ ke _korea_ naik _grepcar_ , baru jauh." Sambung Jongdae lagi sok pintar.

Dan saat itulah Jongin berpikir ingin gigit bokong Jongdae.

 ** _Tatsmobs_**

Ini hari kelam dalam daftar hari Jongin dan sebenernya kemarin-kemarin juga masuk daftar hari kelam buat Jongin, ini teritung seminggu lebih Jongin gak bareng-bareng sama Sehun, mana beberapa hari lagi mereka bakal ngerayain hari jadian ke sebulan ngenes deh.

"Udah baru jadian, ditinggal ke Malang, malem mingguan dirumah, kemaren nonton _Beauty and the beast_ nyelip-nyelip diantara kencan gua ama Kyungsoo." Jongin udah rusak _mood_ nya nah sekarang ditambahin rusak lagi ama si Baekhyun si cowok bermulut ember. "Ngenes ngenes, sabarin ya Jong." Kata Baekhyun sok kasihan.

"Cobaan Jong, lagi diuji tuhan biar setia." Kyungsoo kebalikan nya si Baekhyun, kalo tuh cowo bisanya cuma bisa nambah ngerusak _mood_ Jongin nah ini si Kyungsoo hadir membalikkan _mood_ Jongin. "Abaikan kambing congek ini!"

Jongin manggut-manggut, sekarang mereka lagi di tempat nongkir langganan mereka, namanya warung nasi kucing 'GOCING' yang artinya serba goceng (?) gatau dapet darimana dan nyambung kaga itu nama.

Biasanya sih mereka emang bertiga atau berdua doang kesini tapi beberapa minggu kemarin karena udah deket terus jadian ama si Sehun mereka jadi sering nongkrong berempat dan sekarang balik lagi ke bertiga, duh Jongin galau lagi deh.

Sehun lagi apa ya? Udah makan belom ya ? Tadi malem bobok jam berapa ya?

Jongin dari tadi mikirnya gitu mulu dalem otak nya, soalnya semalem Sehun ada kelas sore dan sampe sekarang belom ngabarin lagi, Jongin pacar baik jadi dia mencoba buat gak berpikir jelek walaupun ada keinginan mau berpikir jelek.

"Jadi pengen nambah nasi kucing pake tempe mendoan lagi." Jongin tiba-tiba angkat suara setelah dari pertama dateng cuma diem dan angguk-angguk atau geleng-geleng kalau diajak ngomong.

Kyungsoo ama Baekhyun yang lagi anteng _wi-fi_ an cuma bisa cengo denger apa kata Jongin.

"Nyebut coba Jong! Buta apa mata lu, itu didepan mata udah abis tiga bungkus mendoan udah empat sekarang mau nambah lagi! Mau jadicapa lu?!" Kyungsoo marah-marah, ebuset dah ini orang kalo Jongin udah ngomongin makanan pasti murka.

"Lu gatau hati gua tuh lagi merana banget, ngertiin dong Soo." Jongin melas bener deh muka nya, Baekhyun ampe gatega dan mau ngebela si Jongin tapi Baekhyun udah tau akibat yang bakal muncul pasti bakal lebih parah jadi alhasil Baekhyun milih buat diem aja.

"Gak! Pulang aja ayo, galau-galauan di kamar aja! Awas lu makan, gua cekek!" Ancem Kyungsoo gak main-main dan Jongin gak punya nyali buat ngebantah.

 ** _Hunkai_**

Sehun lagi jalan di koridor kampus, cowo ganteng kesayangan Jongin ini baru aja balik dari kantin buat isi perut soalnya tadi pagi dia

Lupa sarapan gitu gara-gara telat bangun, tadi malem dia sempet begadang buat ngerjain tugas dari dosen killer di kampus nya.

"Sehun!" Sehun diem ditempat, matanya sipit-sipit ngeliat ke ujung koridor buat mastiin siapa yang manggil, Sehun ada _minus_ nya.

Ternyata itu Luhan, temen sejurusan nya yang dia tinggalin sendirian dikelas. "Oit, sorry bos! Gua tadi gak kuat butuh asupan." Kata Sehun santai, tangan nya ngerangkul bahu Luhan waktu si cowok ganteng yang sebelas duabelas muka nya ama dia itu udah deket ama dia. "Emang lu mau liat sahabat sehidup semati lu ini mati, lagian kalo gua mati kasian bini gua di _jakarta_ belom sempet ucap janji suci ama gua." Kata Sehun lagi sambil cengengesan.

"Tai ah, lagian mana mau pacar lu nikah ama cowo kaya lu, anu lu aja kecil."

"Sembarangan, dia selalu puas kalo gua mainin di _apartement_ dia."

Duh mulai kacau deh ini obrolan laki-laki berdua.

Kenalin namanya Luhan, asli nya sih dia dari _jakarta_ juga dan ke Malang kuliah gara-gara jalur undangan sama kayak si Sehun ini, sahabat boleh nemu waktu pertama masuk ampe sekarang, ini anak punya pacar namanya Minseok yang sekarang kuliah di _Bali_ ambil jurusan kedokteran.

 _By the way_ , Sehun ama Luhan ini ambil jurusan _fisioterapi_ gitu, waktu ditanya alesan kenapa Sehun ambil jurusan ini sih nih cowok langsung jawab karena dia suka ngobatin orang-orang dan alesan Luhan karena bokap dia yang nyuruh.

"Emang siapa bini lu? Bukan nya lu baru putus dari si Irene?" Luhan bingung, soalnya waktu tiga hari sebelum Sehun berangkat balik ke _jakarta_ ini bocah udah jomblo lah kenapa balik lagi ke Malang udah jadian lagi.

"Elah, cogan macem gua mana tahan sih jomblo lama-lama, gakane dong malem minggu gua sendirian nanti kalo lama jomblo."

"Iya anak siapa lagi lu jadiin pacar!"

"Ada anak _desain mode_ satu kampus ama sepupu gua di _jakarta_ , cantik weh _body_ nya mana tahan burung gua." Sehun ngomong gitu muka mesum bener, Luhan aja ampe Jaga jarak takut di lecehin. "Temen waktu _SMA_ gua gitu, Han. Gak sengaja ketemu waktu nganterin sepupu ke perpus kampus nya, gila sekarang udah mantep banget padahal _SMA_ ancur banget, karena gua tau dia suka gua waktu _SMA_ ya gua tembak aja eh dia mau kan rejeki cogan mah gak kemana."

Luhan geleng-geleng, sahabat nya ini emang contoh cowok setia sih cuma ya kadang-kadang ini anak pasti nakal-nakal dikit nya muncul kadang-kadang, namanya juga cowok.

"Udah pernah lu coba kaya si Irene?"

"Belom sempet, baru nyicip bibir nya doang,

Beuh! Bibirnya aja lebih mantep dari Irene apa

Lagi _body_ ama lubang nya!" Sehun ngomong blak-blakan itu udah biasa kalo depan Sehun, soalnya dia percaya Luhan gak pernah bakal bocorin apa-apa ke orang tentang dia.

 ** _Cinta Hunkai_**

 _ **Oh Sehun (19.00)**_

 _Sorry kemarin gak sempet ngabarin :(_

 _ **Me (19.05)** read_

 _Woles sih, gabakal gua gigit ini gak ngabarin sehari._

 _ **Oh Sehun (19.06)**_

 _Berarti kalo gak ngabarin nya lebih dari sehari bakal digigit dong? ;)_

 _ **Me (19.08)** read_

 _Iya kali_

 _ **Oh Sehun (19.09)**_

 _Yodah lah besok aku gausah ngabarin sampe empat hari kedepan, biar digigit kamu * 3_

 _ **Oh Sehun (19.12)**_

 _Sayang?_

 _ **Oh Sehun (19.15)**_

 _Oy! Bahenol!_

 _ **Me (19.30)** read_

 _Paan sih, maniak lu dasar!_

 _ **Oh Sehun (19.31)**_

 _Seme mana juga gabakal tahan kalo punya pacar body anya geraldine macem elu, Love_

 _ **Me (19.35)** read_

 _Anya geraldine ya? Gua bukan Anya geraldine pliss, AwJongin kesukaan kak Yuri_

 _ **Oh Sehun (19.39)**_

 _Dih, tepos bego udahlah lu cocok nya Anya geraldine._

 _ **Me (19.42)** read_

 _Ngapa Anya geraldine, beri kan gua satu alasan!_

 _ **Oh Sehun (20.00)**_

 _Lemak di pantat semua kayak lu, sama kan bahenol_

 _ **Me (20.05)** read_

 _Bajingan, pantat gua gak gede-gede amat ya!_

 ** _Oh Sehun (20.06)_**

 _Gede juga gpp si, enak kalo digenjot bergetar_

 _ **Me (20.09)** read_

 _Mamah pacar Jongin sangean TT_

 _ **Oh Sehun (20.15)**_

 _Apaan? TT? Lu mau pap TT lu, emang lu punya? Kan lu laki tolol, sini pap pentil lu aja gua udah seneng_

 _ **Me (20.21)** read_

 _Fak yu sayang!_

 _ **Oh Sehun (20.22)**_

 _Nanti hari jadi ke satu bulan gua fak lu Jong, gua pasti balik ke jkt_

 _ **Me (20.23)** read_

 _Anak tolol_

 _ **Oh Sehun (20.25)**_

 _Gausah pake kondom kan biar jadi bayi *_

 _ **Me (20.34)** read_

 _Otak di qantal_

 _ **Oh Sehun (20.36)**_

 _Lu pun punya qantal kek qantal bayi_

 _ **Me (20.38)** read_

 _#hargadiriuketerluka_

 _ **Oh Sebun (20.40)**_

 _XD, gapunya bulu kan lu_

 _ **Me (20.45)** read_

 _Fak pencitraan,nakal tapi tampan~_

 _ **Oh Sehun (20.50)**_

 _Jong, pap bugil Jong gua pengen nih_

 _ **Me (20.59)** read_

 _Ey don stap ey, Sehun nkal lu ya_

 ** _Oh Sehun (21.02)_**

 _Cepetan dih_

 _ **Me (22.05)** read_

 ** _[send picture]_**

 _Nih!_

 ** _Oh Sehun (22.10)_**

 _Tai ah, udah semangat liat notif! Waktu dibuka ternyata anjing lu lagi telentang! :')_

 ** _Me (22.45)_**

 _Gnite, have a wet dream with my doggy LOL_

 ** _TBC!_**


End file.
